10 Little Things Severus Tobias Snape
by His Half Blood Princess
Summary: 10 Little Things we never knew about our favorite Potions Master.
1. Chapter 1

_I have read a few of these and thought I would attempt one myself. Since Snape is my favorite character..._

_Please let me know what you think!_

****

****

**_10 Little Things..._**

**_Severus Tobias Snape_**

****

**_1) He always hated his name. Severus sounded so, so 'severe'._**

He often wondered why his mother gave him a name that was so harsh. After he became Potions master at Hogwarts, he began to realize that his name could entice fear in his students. He quickly changed his mind about disliking it.

**_2) He never felt himself to be an outcast. _**

He knew he was different, and he always knew that people looked at him in an odd way. This however, was confirmed when he stepped onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station his first day at school. His only friend was Lily Evans, who like him was very smart, but was popular. Despite her efforts to bring him into her circle of friends, he kept to himself. It was ultimately his downfall.

**_3) Someone once told him he was handsome._**

He never believed it. James Potter was handsome. James' two best friends Remus and Sirius were handsome. He had a crooked nose, hair that he couldn't clean no matter how much he washed it, and his clothes always seemed to mis-matched. He always hated that.

**_4) He knew that he owed a debt to James Potter._**

Not for the reasons anyone would think, either. He was grateful to James that he saved him from the Whomping Willow that night, and vowed that he would ease up on him for that. Just a little.

**_5) He knew how to feel._**

Not how to feel when you physically pick something up, but he had emotion. He never showed it, except the anger, discontent and resentment.

**_6) From Day One, he regretted becoming a Death Eater._**

He realized, as soon as the wand was inserted into his arm that he had made a very big mistake. The only thing that he thought of when he received his mark was of Lily, and he knew how disappointed she would be in him.

**_7) He really wanted to be good._**

Not good in the sense of being good in school, because he was already brilliant with his studies, but he wanted to be 'one of the good guys', and knew that if he was maybe, just maybe, he would have a chance with Lily. He never got to find out.

**_8) He wanted his Mother back, for one day._**

Just to be able to see her, to let her know that he had made something of himself. He was successful, he was brilliant, and he was everything that she and his father thought he would not be. He proved them wrong.

**_9) He wished he was more courageous._**

If he had been, he would have gone to the Potters' house that night and stood in front of Lily and taken the green blast for her. At least she would be alive and he wouldn't be forced to look into those green eyes every day and remind himself of what could have been.

**_10) He had a penchant for sweets, particularly chocolate frogs._**

He never let anyone know how much he loved these little things, but he remembered it as the first gift that Lily gave him. They were on the Hogwarts Express and the trolley lady came by and she bought the lot for them to share. She gave him a chocolate frog, and it became his favourite sweet. He keeps the card that was inside the package in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

These are great. I love the _'10 Little Things'_ idea. Thanks to those who reviewd the first part... there may well be more as I think of them!

_**10 More things you never knew about **_

_**Severus Tobias Snape.**_

****

**_1) He actually liked Harry Potter._**

Not in the sense of let's have afternoon tea together, but he liked him. He wasn't as much of a dunderhead as he had originally expected him to be, and he knew that his mother would have been ever so proud of him. The bond that he would always have with Lily, though strained and tested to unbelievable lengths, would always allow him to like him. A little.

**_2) He enjoyed dancing._**

He knew he needed to keep the level of fear that his students had for him, which is why he would not think of dancing at the Yule Balls, or make any movement that in any way resembled dancing where there were others around. But in his very private moments he would move through his quarters as though he were dancing a waltz. He enjoyed it, and it relaxed him.

**_3) He loved Quidditch._**

He would always show disdain for how often the game of Quidditch would come up in conversation, but he liked nothing better than to be at the Quidditch pitch and watch a riveting exhibition of the sport. The speed, the skill, the intense concentration… it thrilled him. On the inside.

_**4) He enjoyed cooking.**_

Yes, he was the Potions Master at Hogwarts and some basic skill in this is required for brewing potions. However, he liked nothing more than when he returned to his 'hovel', as he called it in Spinner's End to cook a delicious meal for himself – the muggle way.

**_5) He was envious of Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley._**

Arthur was the dad that he wished his own father was, and Molly, the ever nurturing mother that would do anything for her children or their friends. He was so jealous that even though their home was meager and their money (_with seven children's mouths to feed_) was at times quite tight, that it didn't seem to matter. Their parents loved them unconditionally and doted on them, and that was something that he had never experienced during his childhood.

**_6) He hated the sound of crying._**

Having done so much of it himself as a child, he hated knowing that the reason for the tears was pain of some sort. He knew it all too well and it grated on him like fingernails on a chalkboard.

**_7) He kept a journal._**

Not a diary as in the diary of Tom Riddle, but he kept a journal. He found that this was a way for him to share his deepest secrets with someone; when he found that he had no-one to share them with. He placed several protective charms on it so his true inner self would never be discovered.

**_8) He loved to teach._**

His students would protest it, and would deny it to their dying days, but he loved to teach. He enjoyed pressing his students to do better (as deep down he knew most of them could), and he taunted and teased them into proving him wrong. Most of the time, he was successful.

**_9) He had a love._**

No, not with Lily Evans. When his friendship with Lily dissipated, he found love (_albeit temporary_) with a fellow Death Eater. The relationship never lasted because, as she put it, her eyes and hair were not the right colours. She could not and would not compete with something he would always want, but could never have.

**_10) He looked forward to the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts._**

Not for the garlands, the decorations or the suits of armour charmed to sing carols whenever someone passed by. He enjoyed the solitude, the calm and stillness. He would look out the window on Christmas Eve while those students that remained were enjoying themselves elsewhere, and watch the snow fall, blanketing the castle grounds in a glistening, peaceful blanket of white. The last year he enjoyed this peace was his sixth year at Hogwarts. Since then, he had never really enjoyed Christmas, and had never felt that peace.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, thanks for the reviews. You'll notice that I have taken them to heart with this one!_

_**10 more things you never knew about **_

_**Severus Tobias Snape**_

**_1) He feared death._**

Not as you or I would fear it, or that it would be painful enough to… well… kill him. He feared the unknown, and death and whatever is beyond is the great unknown. This frightened him.

**_2) He enjoyed the laughs that Fred and George Weasley brought out of him._**

He liked nothing better than to have a good laugh… usually at someone else's expense. He would laugh internally when the Weasley brothers would pull some prank on someone. The best was when he saw Mr. Filch's face after eating fever fudge. He admired their creativity, and despite their incessant rule breaking, he admired their magical skills. He was sad when he heard that one half of this ingenious duo was killed. His laughter stopped.

**_3) He enjoyed the Sorting Ceremony._**

Despite how difficult his sorting was when he first came to Hogwarts, he enjoyed watching the new students get sorted into their Houses, and always awaited the annual recitation from that mangy old hat.

_**4) He had a deeply rooted esteem for trust.**_

He respected the Headmaster, though he did not always agree with him. He knew that he always wanted the best for the students in his charge, and when he became Headmaster, even though it was for a short time, he tried to live up to the standards that his predecessor had set. He failed at that, but then again, Dumbledore had some rather large shoes to fill.

_**5) The thought of chopping up potion ingredients gave him the willies.**_

Yes, he was the Potions Master and it is a requirement of the job. Still, the sight of rodent parts or livers and spleens on a chopping block? Yuck. Gave him the creeps.

**_6) He didn't like giving detentions to his students._**

No, he didn't enjoy it. He did it to teach them a lesson. He would have much preferred to be on his own in his quarters, but sometimes you have to push and push to get your point across. Besides, he took the opportunity to have those serving detention prepare his spleens, livers and other potion ingredients. One of the many benefits of being the Master.

**_7) He was undying in his belief that he could make a difference._**

He wasn't sure how he would, or that he would live to see the fruits of his labour. He knew in his heart of hearts that he could make a difference in the world. He _was_ correct; he didn't get to see the difference, but he was most definitely successful.

**_8) His hands were always cold._**

Perhaps this was the reason he always had his arms crossed? He would never say. You would think that being around flaming cauldrons 16 hours a day would warm them. No such luck.

**_9) He missed Fluffy._**

Not the three-headed dog that was guarding the trap door, who would miss that besides Hagrid? He missed Fluffy – the long haired orange stray cat that he would sneak food to when he was a child. He knew that Fluffy (_as he had named her_) would be long gone to wherever animals go when they die by now, but he missed her just the same. He thought about her whenever he saw Miss Granger's cat Crookshanks tearing through the school hallways chasing mice. It made him smile.

**_10) He looked forward to going home at the end of each term._**

Getting away from Hogwarts for a month was a nice and welcomed break. He could be himself there, not having to worry about who may be watching him or what they might see. He enjoyed sitting in his front room reading, or sitting in the yard on a warm summer's day with his tea and pretending, for a precious few moments, that he hadn't a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for the kind reviews! As a newbie to Harry Potter fiction, the comments are so greatly appreciated! Now, for your Snape reading pleasure... _

**_10 More Things You Never Knew About_**

**_Severus Tobias Snape_**

**_1) He hated brussel sprouts._**

He would put some on his plate when they were a part of the dinner menu at Hogwarts, but he would never eat them. He thought they looked like little green brains.

**_2) His favorite song, ever, was 'Mack the Knife'._**

He would listen to this song every morning as he got dressed; to get himself into his 'bad self' groove.

**_3) He enjoyed being barefoot._**

He liked nothing better, when no one around and that would usually be at night, to walk barefoot through the grass by the Black Lake. He felt it connected him with nature somehow.

**_4) He loved to swim, especially at night._**

After doing his rounds and his duties as Potions Master, he would go down to the Black Lake when the moon was bright and swim to his hearts' content.

**_5) His favorite color was not black._**

His favorite color was, in fact, purple. His favorite Aunt had beautiful dress robes that were a vibrantly deep eggplant color and she looked radiant in them. Ever since, purple has been his favorite color.

**_6) His favorite poem was written by a muggle._**

"_The Raven_" by muggle poet Edgar Allen Poe is by far the best poem he had ever read. He loved the intrigue, the mystery and the darkness in the words.

**_7) He hates peanut butter._**

Since he was left to fend for himself a great deal as a child, the only food he could prepare for himself was peanut butter sandwiches. The smell of peanut butter makes him nauseous.

**_8) He enjoyed threatening Professor Quirrel._**

He knew that Quirrel was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort. This was thanks to his brilliance with Legilimency. He had to make potions for him on a regular basis as his chief complaint was 'S..S..Severus, I have a he..he..headache'. When he threatened him he pictured the Dark Lord's face staring right back at him, and he felt good about it.

**_9) It annoyed him to no end when people told him to 'be himself'._**

He was being himself. Who else could be he? What they should have been saying is to be more like them. Go out with them to social events, making fools of themselves while getting drunk at the Three Broomsticks. He didn't enjoy doing that, so if he was being himself and people didn't like him, it was their loss.

**_10) He didn't plan on favoring the students from his own House._**

His mother was not in Slytherin, she was in Ravenclaw. Since his disappointment in his mother as a mother was so strong, he took it out on every House other than his own, just because he could.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys are truly great. If you have any suggestions for a future installment, by all means let me know! _

_Now, on with the show... _

**_10 More Things You Never Knew About_**

**_Severus Tobias Snape_**

**_1) He regretted not being close to Arthur and Molly Weasley._**

They were good people, and he knew it. He wished he could have changed that one part of his life and been a close friend to both of them, not just a fellow member of the Order.

**_2) He looked forward to the start of the new school year._**

He enjoyed teaching Potions, it was what he excelled at. He enjoyed seeing his first year students brew their first potions successfully.

****

**_3) He wished that he had been able to get past the Whomping Willow._**

He wanted to get inside the Shrieking Shack and see for himself that Lupin was, in fact, a werewolf. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he could help him. He never got to find out if he could.

****

**_4) He looked forward to Saturday mornings at Hogwarts._**

He would request that the House Elves leave a tray of pastries and fruit in the sitting room in his chambers. He would make his own tea, but he enjoyed the opportunity to sleep in; which is a treat that he didn't get to partake of often.

****

**_5) He didn't really like the people he hung around with at Hogwarts when he was a student._**

He only associated with them because he knew that they were well connected in the Death Eater circles. He actually found them quite arrogant.

****

**_6) He slept in long sleeved, long legged pajamas._**

They were bright red and had buttons on the back side that did up the "trap door". He thought they were cute. Practical during the winter months especially.

****

**_7) He slept with a special blanket._**

This was a hand made blanket that his grandmother, on his Mother's side, had made for him when he was accepted at Hogwarts. Having it on his bed every night helped him to miss her a little less.

****

**_8) He enjoyed Peeves._**

Peeves was a wretched little poltergeist, no doubt about that. However, he knew that if there was an eerie silence in the hallways of Hogwarts, that Peeves was most definitely up to something. He liked the anticipation.

****

**_9) He suffered with debilitating migraines._**

Potion after potion was created and consumed. Several times they were so bad he wanted to, as he put, 'unforgivable curse myself'. Dumbledore would not let him, nor would Madam Pomfrey. His was why he spent most of his time in the cool and dark of the Dungeons.

****

**_10) He liked looking at the stars._**

Astronomy class aside, he enjoyed laying outside on a warm summer's night, watching the starts. He enjoyed seeing what they might tell him, trying to decipher the secrets they held.


End file.
